


I'd Love To Hold You Close

by pilotmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Spanking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Power Play, Smut, but it's super casual, slight come fetish, the whole thing is just super casual cause they're lame, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotmikey/pseuds/pilotmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael have sex. That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love To Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood to write another oneshot and i felt like practicing my smut skills (which i admit, are very weak) and this happened. this is real clem okay, this is actually them. 
> 
> i specify that they aren't in an established relationship, but i try to make it clear that they care deeply about each other and even though they haven't _said_ they're dating yet, we all know they will be.

“Take off your clothes.”

Four words. Eighteen letters. One tiny sentence and Michael could already feel his cock give an eager, interested twitch.

“I said, take off your clothes.”

“And what if I don’t?” Michael asked, lifting an eyebrow as he heard the words come out of his own mouth with a playful twist. The smirk that graced his face wouldn’t last for very long, and Michael knew that. He knew all too well.

“Fine, suit yourself. I’ll just get started without you,” Luke said, shrugging his shoulders. He slowly kicked off his shoes and walked barefoot across the hotel room floor, only stopping once he reached the end of the bed. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it across the room carelessly. Once his shirt had hit the floor, Luke turned around slowly, giving Michael a sly smile before lowering himself onto the mattress.

“I can handle teasing much longer than you can,” Michael said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I beg to differ,” Luke said. “I’ve been working on my dirty talk.”

“Oh, this’ll be good,” Michael laughed, shaking his head as he imagined all of the terribly un-sexy things Luke could have dreamt up.

“I have been,” Luke insisted, jutting out his lower lip. “I’m quite sexy, if I do say so myself.”

“You’re about as sexy as the lint in my pocket,” Michael teased. He cocked his head to the side, silently challenging Luke to prove him wrong – to put him in his place.

“Is that so?” Luke asked, lifting one of his hands up and placing it on his chest. He slowly raked his own nails down his chest, leaving tiny white imprints along the way. “It sounds like somebody doesn’t want my cock tonight.”

Michael raised his eyebrows, putting on a show of being unaffected and only mildly amused. Luke didn’t need to know that his heart had picked up its pace, pumping twice the speed as it had been before. He wasn’t ready to give in. Not yet.

“Suit yourself,” Luke said again. “I know how to have fun on my own. You’re welcome to stay and enjoy the show, though.”

With that, Luke flattened out his palm, running his hand up and down the length of his torso. He started at the top, pressing down on the soft flesh of his chest, letting the tips of his fingers brush against his hardening nipples. He took his time, letting his eyes fall shut as he focused on the pleasure he was giving himself.

Michael stood there, watching Luke feel himself up. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this. It’s not like they were dating or anything, not officially. They just both enjoyed a good fuck, and didn’t mind if it was another man giving them the pleasure they desired. Who better to screw around with than someone you already trust, who you’re with all of the time anyway, and would never leak anything that would get either of you in trouble? It was sort of the perfect arrangement.

They weren’t exclusive about their interests, either. Although shy and vanilla on the outside, Luke highly enjoyed switching things up in the bedroom. Of course, Michael was the one that brought all of his kinks and sexual interests into the mix, but Luke was more than eager to try each and every one of them.

“Are you gonna come just from rubbing your nips?” Michael asked, walking over to the chair sitting conveniently at the end of the bed. He slid down in the seat, folding his fingers together and placing his arms across his stomach.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Luke asked, peeking an eye open and flashing Michael a smile.

“It would definitely amuse me, yes,” Michael said, returning Luke’s smile.

Things between them were comfortable, and Michael loved it. They never encountered the awkward ‘I’m fucking my best friend and it’s weird’ thing you always saw on TV. They knew each other far too well to be weirded out by anything the other did. The trust between them was too strong, and they’d known each other for years now. Watching the other get off was like watching them eat cereal, only much more fun.

“But what about you?” Luke asked, opening both of his eyes. His hands wandered lower and lower, teasing the soft skin around his navel. “Don’t you want to feel me?”

“You seem to be doing a fine job of that yourself,” Michael said, slipping out of his shoes to make himself more comfortable.

Luke pouted, but shrugged. His fingers found the button on his jeans, and he stroked the metal for a moment before lifting his hips up from the mattress so he could shimmy out of them.

“Want some help, Luke?” Michael asked, suppressing a smile as he watched Luke struggle to pull his legs out of his pants.

“Fuck off,” Luke said, grunting as he used his feet to help push the material down his calves. “They make these things too damn tight.”

Michael smiled, letting out a sigh as he stood up from his chair. He took a few steps closer to the bed and knelt down, using Luke’s legs as leverage. Michael crouched in front of him, slowly pulling Luke’s jeans off his legs until they fell limp on the floor.

“So fucking sexy,” Michael said sarcastically, still replaying the image of Luke struggling in his head. He looked up at Luke and grinned. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed, falling backwards with a thud as he collapsed on the mattress dramatically.

“Can’t you just let me be like, a powerful dom for once?” Luke said, crossing his arms in front of his face. “Why do you gotta challenge me on everything?”

Michael shook his head fondly, running his hands along Luke’s legs. He kissed Luke’s knee softly, and then the other one, working his way up Luke’s thighs and onto the bed until he was situated on top of him.

“What fun would it be as a sub if I didn’t push your buttons?” Michael asked, hovering over Luke. He leaned down to nip at Luke’s arm until he moved it from covering his face.

“You’re the worst sub ever,” Luke said with a pout. Michael grinned and leaned in to give Luke’s lips a quick peck.

“I know,” he said once he pulled away. He kissed Luke again, this time beside his mouth, and then again on his cheek. He placed a final kiss on the tip of Luke’s nose and leaned back. “We don’t have to play any games tonight, okay? You wanna fuck me?”

“Yes please,” Luke said, lips breaking into a grin. He leaned up on his elbows to watch as Michael shimmied down until he was straddling Luke’s hips. Michael quickly made work of pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it across the room to join Luke’s clothes on the floor.

Once his shirt was gone, Michael went right back in for a kiss, grabbing Luke’s face as he licked into his mouth. Luke sighed, relaxing into the kiss as he let Michael lead. He was never good at the whole dom/sub thing anyway. The roles they played tended to be equal, sharing the power and taking care of each other along the way.

“Michael,” Luke moaned, pulling away from the kiss. Michael bit gently at Luke’s lower lips, giving him one final kiss before he pulled back.

“What do you want?” Michael asked, moving his lips down to Luke’s neck. He licked and sucked on the supple skin, checking every now and then to make sure any marks he left stayed in a place that could be covered up.

“You,” Luke panted, tilting his head back to grant Michael greater access. He knew how much Michael loved leaving hickeys, and he never minded being marked up as long as they were in places no one could see. A part of him wished they weren’t famous, that no one would care if they saw purple marks and teeth imprints lining his neck. Luke liked the idea of being able to show off the bruises Michael gave him. He would never tell Michael, but Luke was proud of the marks Michael gave him. If he was able to, he would never hide them.

“How do you want me?” Michael asked, peppering Luke’s chest with kisses and playful nips. He pulled away for a moment to push Luke back down onto the mattress, only to lean back in and close his lips around one of Luke’s nipples. He flicked the bud with his tongue, letting his teeth brush against the sensitive skin until he heard Luke gasp.

“Naked,” Luke said, squeezing his eyes shut. His dick was painfully hard, and Michael’s body bumped against it every now and then, teasing Luke until he couldn’t take it anymore. “I want you naked and on your hands and knees and I wanna hear you beg for it. Can we do that?”

Michael gave an especially enthusiastic moan, the vibrations surrounding Luke’s nipple. Luke couldn’t help but open his eyes to watch as Michael pulled away with a ‘pop’.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Michael said, leaning in to kiss Luke passionately before pulling back and climbing off of him. He rolled over onto the space beside Luke, working quickly to undo his jeans and pull them off his legs. “Get the lube, and maybe by the time you’re back I’ll have these stupid things off. You’re right, they do make them too fucking tight.”

“Do you need help?” Luke asked genuinely. Michael only shook his head, lifting his hips up and sliding his jeans over the curve of his ass.

“Get the lube, Luke,” Michael said, shooing Luke away. Luke nodded and rushed over to Michael’s suitcase. He opened up one of the flaps and dug around until he found the tiny bottle.

“Condom?” Luke asked, turning to look at Michael.

“No,” Michael said. “If that’s okay? I know we’ve done it before, but if you aren’t up for it we don’t have to. I haven’t been with anyone else since then.”

“Neither,” Luke said, zipping up the flap and standing up. “I’m up for it.”

“Thank fuck,” Michael said, kicking his legs frantically as he tried to shake his jeans off from where they were trapped around his ankles. “I was really looking forward to feeling your come drip out my ass.”

“Fuck,” Luke moaned, climbing onto the bed and grabbing Michael’s jeans. He pulled them off without incident, throwing them across the room without looking.

“Shit,” Michael said, eyes going wide. “There’s the dom I know you’ve got inside you.”

“Turn over,” Luke said, ignoring Michael’s comment as he yanked down his boxers. “Hand and knees, babe.”

Michael smiled and bit his lip, rolling onto his stomach once Luke had ripped off his underwear. He propped himself up on his hands and knees, just as Luke asked. He swayed his hips a little, enticing Luke enough to give his cheek a swat.

“Yes,” Michael moaned, pushing back his ass for more. Luke rolled his eyes, secretly loving how unashamed Michael was in the bedroom.

“You like that?” Luke asked, giving Michael’s ass another slap.

“Don’t tell me that’s the excellent dirty talk you’ve been working on,” Michael teased, leaning down on his arms so his ass was high in the air.

“Don’t sass me,” Luke said, slapping Michael’s other cheek harder.

“Now you just sound like you’re from the south or something.”

“You’re just trying to rile me up,” Luke said, running his palm along Michael’s ass. “You want me to spank you raw, don’t you? Make it hurt whenever you sit down, make your face heat up at the thought of it.”

“Yes,” Michael admitted, pushing his hips back.

“Well that just isn’t going to happen,” Luke said, letting his hand fall from Michael’s body. “In fact, if you don’t behave, maybe I’ll just take my clothes and go. Leave you sitting here all night imagining how good my cock would have felt if only you’d just behaved.”

“Please, no,” Michael moaned. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Prove it to me,” Luke said getting up from the bed and walking over to the chair Michael had been sitting in earlier. “Crawl over here and show me what a good boy you can be.”

Luke pulled his underwear down and sat in the chair spreading his thighs open so there was enough room for Michael to sit in between them.

Michael turned around to face Luke, still on his hands and knees. He felt his mouth twinge at the sight of Luke’s cock, like it would when you anticipate a really sour candy.

“I’m waiting,” Luke said, watching as Michael carefully tried to crawl off the bed. Once he managed to get both his hands and knees on the floor, he slowly crawled up to Luke’s feet. He sat back on his heels and lifted one of his hands up to wrap around Luke’s cock.

“No hands,” Luke said. Michael drew his wrist back. “Just your mouth, okay baby?”

Michael nodded, lowering his hand back into his lap and leaning in to place a sweet kiss to the tip of Luke’s dick. He didn’t waste any time, knowing Luke would reprimand him if he teased. He licked the head of Luke’s cock, swirling his tongue around it before moving to lap at the length. He moaned at the taste, loving the familiarity of Luke’s dick. Michael loved sucking cock, and he loved Luke’s the most.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Luke said, reaching down to place a hand in Michael’s hair. He stroked it lovingly, tugging gently when Michael wrapped his lips around him and sucked. “Feels so good, Michael. You okay?”

Michael pulled off quickly. “I’m good,” he said, smiling so Luke knew he meant it. He quickly leaned back in, surrounding Luke’s length with the warmth of his mouth.

Not only was Michael the best at giving blowjobs, but he _worshiped_ the dick in front of him. Luke had learned that right away, and no other blowjob he’d ever gotten could compare. He knew none ever would. Michael was dedicated, talented, and more enthusiastic than Luke could ever comprehend.

“God, that’s good,” Luke moaned, pulling on Michael’s hair. “So fucking talented. Your mouth is so fucking talented. I could write songs about your mouth.”

Michael couldn’t help it. He laughed, simultaneously choking as he did so. He pulled back, coughing abruptly and harshly. Luke widened his eyes in a panic, and jumped out of the chair to sit down on the floor with Michael.

“Shit, are you okay?” Luke asked, rubbing Michael’s shoulder. Michael nodded, coughing a few more times before bursting into laughter.

“Fuck,” he coughed. “Sorry, it’s just. I’m sitting here sucking your dick, and you say that, and all I could think was ‘wow, that’s pretty gay’.”

“Oh my fucking god, Michael,” Luke groaned. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

He leaned his head down to rest on Michael’s shoulder as the two of them laughed. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s body, hugging him as he chuckled.

“I like this,” Michael whispered once their laughter had died down. “Like, I like how comfortable we are. How one minute you’re making me crawl off the bed, which is fucking hard by the way, and the next we’re laughing at how gay we are while I choke on your dick. It’s nice.”

Luke lifted his head up to look at Michael. “It is, isn’t it?”

The two of them stared at each other a while longer, appreciating the situation, and each other. After a few minutes, Luke coughed and stood up, holding out a hand for Michael.

“You wanna fuck now?” Luke asked.

Michael grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled himself up. “Open me up, baby.”

The two of them made their way over to the bed. Michael crawled on first, rolling over onto his back and grabbing one of the pillows from the head of the bed.

“Mind if I stay like this?” he asked, already situating the pillow underneath his hips. “All that crawling really hurt my knees.”

“Of course. Sorry about that,” Luke said, leaning down to give Michael a kiss. “Just trying to satisfy your submissive needs.”

“You’re getting better,” Michael said. “Pretty soon I’ll have you tying me to the bed posts.”

“That isn’t happening again,” Luke said. “We already tried that, and as soon as you can’t use your hands you get these like, imaginary itches. I had to keep untying you so you could scratch your ass.”

“Your nails weren’t getting the job done,” Michael argued, giving Luke a pout.

“Spread your legs,” Luke said, shaking his head at Michael. Michael grinned and opened his legs, tossing the bottle of lube that had been cast aside in Luke’s direction.

“Spread my ass,” Michael mimicked, lowering his voice to mock Luke.

“I swear to god, I’ll leave,” Luke said, unscrewing the cap. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and started rubbing them together. Michael was always a wuss when it came to cold lube.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be good,” Michael said, moving his legs even further apart so Luke could sit in between them.

Once Luke deemed the lube warm enough, he lowered his hand down to circle the rim of Michael’s hole. The first time they’d done this had been a little strange. Fingering your best friend’s asshole wasn’t something either of them were used to, but after a few times, they got the hang of it. They were pros now. Luke realized early on how much he enjoyed fucking Michael, and how much he enjoyed letting Michael fuck him. He was glad Michael was the kind of person that was always up for taking turns.

“Ready?” Luke asked, pushing his finger in slightly. Michael nodded, giving Luke a warm smile. He propped himself up so he could watch Luke work, relaxing all of his muscles as he felt the first finger go in.

Luke pumped his finger in and out a few times. They’d done this enough times that one finger was no longer a big feat to Michael. He took it like a champ, and always tried to rush Luke along, but Luke liked taking his time. He was fascinated by how well Michael’s body adjusted to the intrusion. He knew his own ass still felt a stretch during the first finger, but Michael acted as if it was nothing.

“Another,” Michael moaned, working his hips down to meet Luke’s hand.

“Patience,” Luke said, but he obliged, lining up his second finger and slipping it into Michael’s heat during the next thrust.

“Fuck,” Michael moaned, tipping his head back in pleasure. “Don’t hit the spot. Wait till you’re inside me, okay? I’m too fucking hard, I can’t take it.” He reached up to give his aching cock a squeeze, but he didn’t stroke it just yet. He held it sympathetically in his hand, reaching down to touch his balls with his fingertips.

“I better hurry up then,” Luke said. His own dick felt neglected, even though Michael’s lips had been around it not too long ago. He ignored it, letting it chub up even more as he scissored his fingers in and out of Michael’s hole.

“I can take another, Luke,” Michael moaned, letting his hand fall away from his dick. “Just hurry, please. Want you inside me.”

Luke didn’t waste any time. He lined up his third finger and pushed it carefully inside to join his others. He spread them apart, opening Michael up for his cock.

Michael was letting pretty little moans fall from his lips, and Luke felt the urge to kiss him. Careful not to hurt him, Luke leaned up so he could press his lips against Michael’s. Their tongues met immediately, slipping together as Luke continued prepping Michael’s hole. All of Michael’s moans fell into Luke’s mouth, and he swallowed them down as they kissed sloppily.

“Fuck, Luke, I’m ready,” Michael said, breaking away from the kiss.

“You sure?” Luke asked, scissoring his fingers a few more times.

“I’m sure,” Michael nodded. “Please, just – fuck, get inside me.”

Luke didn’t argue. He pulled his fingers out of Michael’s ass and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured some directly onto his cock, hissing as the cold liquid hit his dick. He stroked himself a few times, sighing as he finally felt some pressure around him. Knowing that being inside Michael would feel even better, he pulled off, wiping his hand on the mattress.

Michael shifted his hips, helping Luke line his dick up. The tip pressed against Michael’s hole, and Luke looked up one more time make sure Michael was ready.

“Please,” Michael said in response. He pushed his hips down, feeling the tip of Luke’s dick start to slip inside of him.

Luke pushed slowly, taking his time as he carefully filled Michael up. He licked his lips, watching Michael’s face for any sign of discomfort. Once he was buried inside of him, Luke let his head fall down to rest in the crook of Michael’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Luke moaned, kissing the skin in front of him. “You feel so fucking good. You always feel so fucking good.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Michael gasped, rocking his hips. Luke ignored him, kissing the side of Michaels neck. He worked his way up, pressing soft but wet kisses to Michael’s chin, cheeks, and finally, his lips.

Michael indulged him, kissing Luke back zealously. When Luke finally pulled his hips back, Michael moaned in anticipated. Luke slammed back into him, fucking Michael with purpose.

“Oh, fuck,” Michael gasped. “Right there, Luke. Right fucking there.”

Luke worked his hips, fucking into Michael in search of the precious little spot that could make Michael scream.

When he finally found it, he hit it dead on, thrusting directly into the bundle of nerves buried deep inside of Michael.

“Luke!” Michael shouted. His entire body felt as though it had been lit on fire. A few more thrusts and he knew he would be a goner.

“Come on, Mikey,” Luke said, fucking into Michael relentlessly. He aimed for that special spot, and every single time he hit the target.

Michael was a blabbering mess, panting out curses and moans of Luke’s name. He chanted, gripping his nails into Luke’s back as he tried helplessly to pull him even closer.

“I’m so close, Luke. I’m so close,” Michael moaned, pushing his hips down to meet Luke’s thrusts.

“I know, baby. I’m right there with you,” Luke said, pressing his lips against Michael’s. Michael grabbed Luke’s head, wrapping his fingers in Luke’s hair and pulling him in as close as he possibly could.

“Please,” Michael whispered, letting his words fall short against Luke’s lips. Luke reached down and wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock, stroking it gently as he coaxed out Michael’s orgasm.

“Come for me, Michael,” Luke said, feeling his own orgasm creeping up on him. “Think about how it’s gonna feel once I fill you up. All of my come sitting inside of you, dripping between your thighs. I know how much you like to be messy. Once you come I’m gonna fill you up real good, okay? You just gotta let go for me. Let go, Mikey.”

Luke bit down on Michael’s neck, tugging on his cock one last time as a moan fell from Michael’s lips. His dick spurted between them, ropes of come shooting out to coat their stomachs. Luke fucked him through it, stroking his cock simultaneously until there was nothing left to come out.

“Come on, Luke” Michael said, already sounding worn out. “You promised me a sloppy hole.”

“Don’t say shit like that when I’m trying to come,” Luke groaned, moving his hips rapidly. “It’s gross.”

“Come on,” Michael said again, reaching his arms around Luke to grab his ass. He pulled Luke’s cheeks apart, letting one of his fingers brush up against Luke’s hole. He let the tip slip inside, and he felt all of Luke’s muscles contract.

“Fuck,” Luke moaned, feeling his orgasm hit him all at once. He choked out a warped version of Michael’s name, burying his face in Michael’s neck as he came.

Michael could feel everything – every drop of come was filling him up and being pushed around as Luke’s thrusting slowed down. He loved everything about it. There was only one person he’d ever trusted enough to let fuck him without a condom, and he was so happy Luke was okay with it. He loved being filled up, feeling Luke inside of him long after he’d finally pulled out.

When Luke stopped coming, he let his hips slow down to a stop. Michael moved his hands up to rub Luke’s back, knowing that he sometimes needed a minute to come back down to earth.

“That was perfect,” Luke sighed, breath tickling the nape of Michael’s neck. Michael hummed in agreement, ignoring how sticky with sweat they both were.

They laid together until Luke went soft, slipping out of the cleft of Michael’s ass. Michael gently pushed Luke off of him and went to stand up, knowing they needed a warm washcloth to clean themselves up.

“Wait,” Luke said, sitting up and grabbing Michael’s arm. “I’ll get it. You lay there and enjoy your sloppy asshole.”

Michael laughed, closing his eyes as he laid back down. He heard Luke’s feet pad across the floor, and the switch of the bathroom light being turned on. The water turned on and started running, and a few moments later Luke was back on the bed, running the warm cloth over his own body before taking care of Michael. He wiped the dried come from their stomachs, saving Michael’s hole for last.

“Spread ‘em,” Luke said, nudging Michael’s knees apart. Michael groaned and reluctantly parted his legs, letting Luke wipe away the come that was leaking out of his ass.

“You know, what we really need is a shower,” Michael pointed out. Luke finished cleaning them up and tossed the towel carelessly on the floor.

“No, what we really need is a cuddle,” Luke said, flopping back down on the mattress. Michael laughed, rolling onto his side to face Luke. He wasn’t surprised. Luke got extremely needy after an orgasm, but Michael didn’t mind sharing a snuggle. In fact, he probably enjoyed it just as much as Luke did.

“Can we at least get under the covers first?” he asked. “We’re ass-naked out here.”

“Fine,” Luke grumbled, shifting around to pull the blankets out from under them. Michael moved so Luke could grab the covers, and soon they were slipping underneath the warm sheets. Michael tucked Luke in, wrapping the blankets around him carefully. Luke sighed in appreciation, nuzzling in to tuck his face in the safety of Michael’s chest.

“You’re always so cuddly after you come,” Michael chuckled, wrapping his arms around Luke. Luke only hummed, letting his nose bump against Michael’s collarbone.

“Sleep,” he mumbled, draping his arm around Michael’s back.

“Sleep,” Michael said in agreement.

It didn’t take long for Luke to drift off, soft puffs of air hitting Michael’s chest. Michael wasn’t one to fall asleep as quickly, but when he was wrapped up like this with Luke, anything was possible. After all, being together was _comfortable_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you think by commenting or leaving kudos.
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](http://pilotmikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
